Child of Fire
by Cat Mai
Summary: Casiphea never expected to fall off the cliff. She never wanted to be plunged into a world of Gods and monsters. But that's exactly what happens to her one summer's night, and she has no choice but to survive in Atlantis and follow her destiny. And why is everyone calling her the Child of Fire? - Set during Series 1 -
1. Chapter 1

I smile to myself as I breathe in the heady air of summer. Flowers are blossoming around the verges as I jog along the pathway, filling the dusky light with their bright colours. My evening jog is usually cold and windy, but today it seems to be calming down at last.

My breathing is coming hard and my lungs are hurting, so I slow my pace down to a walk and breathe deeply. A grasshopper chirps in the long grass by the side of the path. I feel a small breeze against my cheeks and tilt my head to the sun that's low on the horizon. The sound of the sea is calming, like some huge giant asleep down in a cave by the cliff. I smile at that image as I begin the walk home across the cliff path. The sun's setting now, and the wind's growing stronger. I begin to walk a little faster, the eerie calls of the gulls and kittiwakes urging me on.

_Breathe deeply_, I tell myself firmly. _There's nothing out there but the wind and seagulls_. My fists clench automatically and I jump at every movement. _Nothing there, Casi. Only a few minutes till you're home_.

The wind picks up, howling through the caves below, whipping the sea into huge waves that crash and thunder against the cliffs angrily. The giant has been awoken. My pace quickens.

A gust of wind catches me off guard and I'm thrown off balance, wobbling precariously on one foot. I gain balance again and rush off, avoiding the edge of the cliff, constantly watching for something that will cause me to overbalance again.

My reddish hair snaps against my neck, stinging me like some kind of wasp has landed there. I rub the area , trying not to concentrate on how close I am to the edge of the cliff. The cliff that has claimed the lives of many before.

They call this area Hope's Leap, because people used to come and jump off the cliff and into the sea. It was a leap of faith, trusting that you wouldn't get carried into the deadly sharp rocks, and many a man was killed. The tradition faded out a few hundred years ago, but you'll still get a few adrenaline-junkies who do it for fun. Some do it to die.

I remember that the path takes a sudden right, following the cliff into a cove filled with jagged rocks not dissimilar to knives. I shudder, looking down at my feet. It's almost dark now, and I can't see the cliffs. A sea-mist has rolled in without me noticing.

_How could I not notice?! _I yell at myself. _Now you're going to fall off the cliff -_ my thoughts are cut off when I realise that I'm standing on soft mossy ground - not the rough stones of the path. The area under my feet is overhanging, I know this. _Why _didn't I concentrate more? Dad always told me to notice things, now this is going to get me killed.

The wind whistles up through the cove beneath me, and I feel the cold spray of a wave as it crashes against the cliff. The wind catches me off-balance again and I fall forward, a cry ripping from my lips as I tumble forward...and forward and forward until I realise that there's no ground beneath me and I'm over the edge of the cliff -

I scream as I flail my limbs, waiting for the inevitable impact. I have less than a minute. I can't hear anything, the wind in my ears is too loud - but somehow I hear a shout, as clear as day.

_No!_ someone yells, and my eyes slip shut. _Casiphea, you must not die!_ I brace myself for the impact, a tear falling from my eye and being ripped away by the wind -

_I'm sorry_, I think, and everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I rub my eyes, blinking hard. _That was the weirdest dream ever_. _And...worst of all, it felt so...so real_! The world comes into focus slowly and I yawn loudly. The sound echoes through the room I'm in.

I blink again, suddenly wide awake. My room doesn't echo. Nor is my room huge, made of stone, and have a huge statue of a bull staring down at me. And I certainly _don't_sleep naked!

I cover myself, glancing around anxiously to see if anyone has seen me. No one seems to be around. That's good. I scuttle behind the statue - it'll give me some more coverage, at least. I crouch down, wondering _what the hell has happened_. It only takes a moment for me to convince myself that the answer is drugs. What else would cause such weird dreams?

But why on earth would I take drugs? I'm not that stupid, I've been taught since birth never to do drugs. I don't even drink - which is good, since I am underage. All of my friends drink, but I've refused. Partly because alcohol tastes terrible.

There's the _click_of a door opening and I tense up, peering over the pedestal. A young woman, wearing a short reddish dress and sandals is walking towards me. My eyes widen, and I duck down behind the statue again.

"Hello?" her voice echoes around, and I stay still, trying not to breathe too loudly. Hopefully she'll just go away, and I can find something to use as a temporary shirt and find somewhere to go. By the look of this place, it's probably Mediterranean, but I live in Cornwall. I've heard of people getting drunk and going to foreign places, but this takes the biscuit! "Is...anyone there?" the woman's voice wavers slightly. I shiver, my breath catching in my throat and the footsteps coming my way freeze. "I know there's someone there, and for some reason you don't want me to find you."

I hesitate. Should I trust her? Who even is she? Why is she dressed like an extra from a fantasy film? _Oh, my God, Casi. Why the hell are you worrying about that? There are weird people in the world, deal with it_.

"C-can you get me some clothes?" my voice is like a squeak and my cheeks flush just thinking about being naked and someone in the same room as me. The woman laughs.

"I'll be right back." she promises, amusement clear in her voice, and the footsteps fade away. I breathe a sigh of relief, and huddle into myself, trying to piece together the events leading up to this.

_I was taking my normal evening jog after my job finishes at the local Starbucks. The night was warm and the sun was shining, so I didn't think to bring any kind of protection. I didn't even take my mobile. Everything was great until the wind started picking up along the coast path...then the fog came in. Fog doesn't usually come in that fast, it was like one minute it wasn't there and the next it was cloaking everything in its blinding blanket. Then the wind picked up and the ground beneath my feet crumbled and I fell into the sea._

How did I manage to fall into the sea, where I should have died, and end up in some sort of temple in the Mediterranean? Nothing fits together here, it's like there's some huge gap in everything.

The door opens again and I peek over the top of the pedestal - it's the woman, and she's holding a bundle of material. I breathe another sigh of relief. She throws the bundle to me, and I reach to grab it. It's a coarse material, but not itchy, and quite nice with the heat.

"Thank you." I say, emerging from behind the pedestal at last. It feels good to be clothed again. The woman frowns slightly, as if confused by something, and looks for a little too long at my head. I pat my hair self-consciously, and she looks away.

"Why were you behind the statue naked?" she asks, giving me a small smile, as if she finds it funny and not totally strange. Maybe it happens daily here, wherever _here _is. She hesitates. "Wait, that was unkind. I'm Medusa, by the way." she smiles as mine fades.

_Medusa_? My eyes widen and my eyebrows come together in a frown. She's nothing like the Medusa we all know. No snakes in sight - I check, just to be sure - and her eyes are normal. I glance at my hands. No, I'm not stone. I never did concentrate on the Greek myths, but if I think hard, then I remember something about my Granddad saying that Medusa wasn't always a Gorgon. "I'm sorry, are you alright? You've gone a bit pale." Medusa comments, and I genuinely get the feeling that she's worried.

I freeze. "Oh, um...yeah, I'm fine." I manage to say. "I'm Casi. Casiphea." I correct, reminding myself that I have to tell people my full name, rather than the nickname I'm called most often. Medusa smiles.

"You're not from here, are you?" she says, and the end of the sentence tilts up like a question, but I get the feeling that it's only for politeness. I wonder how she knows.

"Um, no." I tell her as she opens the doors. Light spills in, and I blink hard, trying to get the spots out of my eyes. "Actually, it's a bit of a long story," I say, gaining confidence. Medusa smiles.

"Come to my house, you can explain there." she tells me and I manage to smile. It seems that, for now, I have a friend. Maybe she'll let me stay with her until I figure out how to get home. I'm glad she's not questioning everything.

Medusa lives just outside of the palace, where she works. She's promised to get me a job there so I don't have to get bored during the long hot days. And also she doesn't want me getting too friendly with her friends, Jason, Pythagoras and Hercules. She won't say why, but I get the feeling that she's trying to keep something secret.

She sets up a bed for me in the corner of one room, then sits me down at the table with a glass of milk and raises an eyebrow. "So why were you in the temple?" she asks. I blush, looking into the glass of creamy white liquid.

"Well..." I begin, looking into her eyes seriously. I have to know that I can trust her. I blink slowly. "Can I trust you?" I ask. Medusa frowns, but nods seriously.

"Of course." she answers softly, looking slightly confused.

"Um...you can't tell anyone this, okay?" I say. "Okay...please believe me. I'm not sure how...but...I don't know, I - I was out on my evening run and then the storm came in and I fell off the cliff, then the next thing I know is I'm waking up behind that statue!" it all floods out.

Medusa's mouth opens wide, but I can tell that she believes me. "Where did you live before?" she asks after a moment. I'm stumped; why is she asking this rather than throwing me out onto the streets?

"I, uh...Cornwall, England." I say at last, eyeing her carefully in case she is about to throw me out because I'm probably going mad. Maybe I'm in an asylum and dreaming.

Medusa's eyebrows furrow. "I've never heard of those places." she tells me. I shake my head - of course she's heard of England, it's one of the major countries in the world!

"But...how can you not have heard of England?" I ask incredulously. "Where _is _this place?" my voice shoots up an octave and I swallow hard, trying to stop the tears. I fail miserably, turning away and wiping my eyes roughly. Medusa softens.

"Don't be ashamed of crying," she says softly, sliding onto the bench next to me. "You're only...what, fourteen?" I sniff, shaking my head.

"Fifteen." I whisper. Medusa shakes her head gently.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. You're in an unfamiliar place, you don't know how you got here or anything. Crying is only natural." she smiles, giving me a one-armed hug. I take a deep breath.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice sounding pathetic and childish. Medusa pats my back.

"You're in Atlantis." she tells me matter-of-factly. For a moment, I'm confused. _Atlantis_? I blink, looking at her like she's mad. I shake my head slightly, deciding that she must be a wondering whether it would be a good idea to run.

"Atlantis?" I echo in disbelief. "You mean..._the _Atlantis? Are you sure?" I ask, puzzled. Atlantis disappeared thousands of years ago. It's not possible for me to be in Atlantis - it's supposed to only be a myth.

Medusa raises an eyebrow like _I'm _the one who's mad here. "Yes, of course!"she answers, as though it's obvious. I take a shaky breath and try to sort through my scattered thoughts. I can come to only one conclusion.

"This...may sound...really strange...but - well, I'm not from here." It comes out really badly and I cover my eyes. Medusa snorts slightly.

"That's obvious." she states, like she knew it just by looking at me. I frown, remembering her lingering gaze on my head and pat my hair again.

"How did you know?" I ask suddenly. Maybe if it's that obvious, I can do something to fit in. I hate standing out from the crowd.

She points to my hair. "No one in Atlantis has hair your colour." she tells me. "Red hair...well, I don't think it's ever been seen in Atlantis. People from Helios and Athens sometimes have red hair, but it's rare. That's why I was staring so when you were hiding."

I blink. "_No one_?" I repeat. "Surely...surely someone has red hair." I frown. "It's rare where I come from, yes, but -"

"Red...is the colour of the royal family and the Gods. It's said that Poseidon himself decreed." she sighs. "Which is why you're most likely to go into serving the Royal Family if you get a job." she smiles. "Which could be good, or it could be very bad."

"What do you mean?" I question, worry beginning to creep up on me. If my hair really is that rare, then I'll get no end of trouble. I sigh.

Medusa bites her lip, her gaze wandering to the window. "Well...the good side of it is that Princess Ariadne is as kind as she is beautiful, and she protects the things that she loves like a lioness." I laugh slightly. This Princess seems a very nice lady.

"And...the bad side?" I ask, hoping that it's not too bad.

Medusa sighs. "The bad side is that the Queen...she's not the kindest of people. Some say she dabbles in black magic - and once she sees you, I do not believe that she will let it go lightly."

I frown. This Queen can't be _that _bad, surely? And why is Medusa worrying? If it won't go down well, then why don't I get another job? I ask her this, and she frowns, before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." she sighs. "They'll see you anyway. Tomorrow is when the whole city has to go before the King and Queen to pick a stone. If you draw a white stone, you are free for another year. If you draw a black stone...you are offered as a sacrifice to the Minotaur."

**NOTE: Thank you all so much for reading! You're all amazing, and thanks especially to the two of you who reviewed! (I forget who you are sorry!) I hope you like this chapter! I know that Medusa is with the Meanads (I think it's them) in the second episode, so you'll find out that later :) I'll hopefully be uploading this weekend if I finish another chapter by then! Please review and all that, I love to hear what you think! Peace and cheers ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" I echo in disbelief. Medusa nods.

"There is a way that you can get out of it, though - if you serve the Royal Family, you are allowed to be an exception, because they don't want to lose their servants. If...if I get you an interview with Ramos, then maybe you can get out of it." she sounds worried, as if she doesn't want them to find me.

"Why are you so worried?" I ask. "No one knows I'm in the city apart from you, so I could easily skip it." Medusa shakes her head.

"We can't betray the gods." she says. I sigh.

"So...you'll get me an interview which will hopefully not get me seen?" I ask. Medusa nods. "And...what will happen when Ramos sees me?" I question. Medusa frowns.

"Well...I'm sure he's trustworthy." she says hesitantly, glancing out the window, where the sun is beginning to complete its arc across the sky. Her breath catches in her throat. "Quick, come. Hopefully they'll still accept you."

She leads me out of the house at a slight jog. I've managed to put my hood over my hair before people stare, and I'm glad for it - we attract enough glances anyway.

It's not long before we reach the palace steps, and Medusa takes a side door into the kitchens. She pulls me along to a woman kneading bread by the fire.

"Delphina, this is Casiphea. She needs a job, will you fetch Ramos?" Medusa pleads, as the woman looks at me with a pair of beady black eyes, her expression soon changing to one of surprise and fear.

"Her hair -" Delphina gasps, her eyes wide. I nod, my cheeks burning.

"Please!" Medusa pleads. "She can't get noticed by the Queen." she clasps her hands together and gazes at Delphina, who bites her lip.

"What about the Queen?" someone says in a silvery voice, and we see Delphina's face change from frowning to awe. She sinks into a curtsey, and I realise that Medusa's done the same. I frown slightly, turning around.

A girl is stood there, only a few years older than me, with ebony locks spilling over her shoulders in perfect curls. Her dress is a midnight blue and loose, like a wave that falls to the floor. I blink.

"Curtsey." Medusa hisses, tugging the end of my dress, and the girl - she must be the princess - steps toward us. She shakes her head gently.

"Please, there's no need for formality." she smiles warmly at Medusa, who reluctantly stands. "What were you saying about the Queen?" she asks, tilting her head to one side, looking almost exactly like a bird.

Medusa flushes, bowing her head. "We were...we were only saying how it wouldn't be a good idea for her to find Casiphea, here." she obviously trusts the princess, otherwise she wouldn't have told her.

The princess shifts her gaze to me, and I flush. Her brow furrows. "Your hair...I've never seen anything like it before." she begins to reach out to touch it, but flushes and pulls her hand away. "I'm sorry." she apologises quickly. She looks to Medusa again. "And...you wanted her to get a job before tomorrow, am I right?"

Medusa nods. "I...we have to keep her safe." she whispers. The princess nods, her expression determined.

"I understand. But there's no way out, I'm afraid - if you want a job you must appear in front of the King and Queen." she shakes her head. "You would have a better chance picking a stone tomorrow. At least, then, they might be so tired they'll not notice you." she takes my hand impulsively. "I wish there could be another way."

I nod. "I guess this is what I wanted, right?" I shrug. "To be someone. And here...I am. Before I was just nobody. And now - I'm this special person." The princess smiles dryly.

"Trust me, Casiphea. Being someone isn't always a good thing." she shakes her head. "I wish I could help more, but you'll just have to hope that the seven black stones are picked before you." her smile is comforting and I can't help but smile back, despite the situation.

"Thank you." I say, Medusa tugs my arm gently. "We should go." I say out loud, and manage to wave a small goodbye to the princess before Medusa pulls me away, and out into the streets.

The night passes quickly, in a wave of heat and humidity. I sleep well, dreaming of my friends back home. They're sat on a wall opposite me, I see Meg's golden brown locks, Maya's dip dye, Daisy's freckles and all the rest. My eyes well with tears and I try to run towards them, but my legs are moving through honey and then -

The floor opens up underneath me, and I'm falling away from them. I scream for them to help, but there's nothing they can do but watch as I fall into oblivion.

"_No_!" I shout, bolting upright. I'm covered in sweat and breathing like I've just run a marathon. I grip the sides of the wooden bed like a lifeline - I can't remember the last time I've had a dream that felt as real as that.

A clatter comes from the door and Medusa stumbles in, her hair a bird's nest and her eyes bleary. "What's happened?" she calls, yawning. I take a deep breath.

"Nothing." I shake my head. "Just...just a bad dream." I whisper. "It's okay." She sighs, yawning again and sits on the end of my bed.

"The nerves?" she asks, hesitating slightly. "Can...can you tell me?" she asks gently. I unclench my fists from the bed and run them through my hair.

"It was...all my friends." I mutter. Medusa tilts her head to one side.

"What are their names?" she asks. "Sometimes sharing things makes it better." she explains, taking my hand. I nod.

"There's Megan, Rhi, Daisy, Maya, Charlotte, Sarah, Amy, Sunnie...we're a big group." I laugh slightly, remembering how we would take up tables and tables at lunch time. Medusa frowns.

"They have strange names," she comments. I laugh - to me, the names here are strange. Back home, those names were common.

"What time do we have to be in the palace?" I ask, and Medusa widens her eyes.

"Soon, quick...you'll have to borrow a dress," she says, throwing me a beige dress. I catch it, frowning at the material. It looks like a potato sack. Medusa grimaces. "Sorry about that. You have to blend in, you can't wear the dress of a servant, sorry." she shrugs.

"Will I be waiting with this...Jason?" I remember her mentioning her friends. She nods.

"I have to go and collect herbs from the Forest, I'm afraid. I'll take you to their house now, and then pick you up later on." she promises with a smile.

Some time later, I'm in the courtyard of the palace next to a portly man who calls himself Hercules (I laugh at this, he's nothing like the cartoon hero Jason and I know), Pythagoras (who I don't particularly like because he's about to make the theorem that bored me to death last year in Maths), and Jason, who's like a breath of fresh air, as annoying as he is.

I'm glad I'm short, because I can't see above the heads of the crowd, and most don't take any notice of me. I attract a few odd glances, but ignore them.

In the Throne Room, we gather in small groups to pick our stones. As it grows near to our time, my heart clenches in my chest and I bite my lip hard. I hate all this waiting. Hercules goes first, picking a white stone.

Jason's next, hesitating as he glances at the princess, who smiles encouragingly at me, and picks a white. Pythagoras squeezes my hand before going up to pick a white stone from the head of the bull. Butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I gulp, my feet taking me to the bull's head. I hear an audible intake of breath from the people watching, and duck my head slightly, blushing crimson. I begin to reach out to pick a stone when someone speaks up. I flinch.

"Stop." I look up at the King, who's stood, his face grave. "You cannot pick a stone from the head of the Bull." he says commandingly. I blush even redder - what have I done wrong? "We cannot let a child with hair the colour of the Gods be put in danger."

The crowd nods, and I sneak a glance at the princess, who shakes her head softly. I look back to the King. His wife, the Queen, is staring at me with fiery eyes that seem to burn right through me. I shiver.

"Minos -" the Queen begins, but the princess interrupts.

"Father, we must get on with the ceremony," she reminds him, and he purses his lips, nodding. His dark eyes burn into me and I fidget uncomfortably.

"Yes. Pasiphae, will you take care of the child? I wish to speak to her after the ceremony." he nods his head at me, and the Queen smirks. A stab of fear lances through me; this can't be a good thing. Medusa and the princess warned me about her. I take a tiny step back, but she notices and raises a delicate eyebrow in a show of complete arrogance. I want to punch her.

The Queen stands, bowing her head to the King. "I will take her to the temple," she smiles at the princess, who doesn't respond and only gives me a look of sorrow. I shake my head slightly. _Don't come to find me_.

I am led through a maze of corridors by a serving girl with blonde waves as hair. She walks fast and I have to jog to keep up. "It's not a good idea to be late for the Queen," she tells me sincerely.

The temple is dark and cool. I bow my head as I enter, remembering waking up here. A blush colours my cheeks. The Queen is stood by the altar, and she looks up when the door closes with a crash. I suddenly feel very exposed as she approaches me.

She circles me like a vulture, and I try to control my breathing. I have a feeling I'll understand why Medusa is so afraid of her. "So, tell me, child of fire," the Queen says quietly, so quiet it's almost a whisper. "how do you come to be in Atlantis?" her eyebrow raises.

"I - I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, your majesty." I mutter, wondering what on earth she meant by _child of fire_.

She comes to a stop in front of me, taking hold of one of the curls and stroking it like it's gold. This is not normal, I'm pretty sure this is weird even in Atlantis.

"Of course you do." her mouth curves up angrily and I step back, tugging my hair from her grip. I shake my head as she takes another step towards me angrily.

"I - no, I - I don't have a clue what you're on about..._please_, I only arrived in Atlantis yesterday!" I turn back for a second, changing my course so I'm aiming for the doors. The Queen smirks.

"I will ask again, child of fire - how did you come to be in Atlantis?" her voice raises slightly and I stumble.

"I told you, I - wait, what do you mean? I'm not a - a child of fire, or whatever you call it!" I manage to stutter anxiously. A slight smirk plays on her lips before the door opens suddenly. I breathe a sigh of relief - the King is here.

I bow as he approaches us, hoping I haven't gone too pale from my encounter with the Queen, who's glaring. He smiles warmly at me, which I hope is a good sign. The air in the temple is cool, smelling slightly of wet rock and incense, which I use to help calm my beating heart.

"Child, please, sit," he motions to some chairs stood behind the huge columns. I follow silently as he sits opposite me, while the Queen stands slightly behind him. I wonder if that's an etiquette thing. I was never very good with that. "Please, what is your name?" he asks gently, as if he can sense how nervous I am.

"Casi -" I break off. "Casiphea, my lord," I finish awkwardly, fiddling with a strand of my hair. This dress seems far too small, I realise suddenly. I never wore dresses before, only ever in summer to cover up my bikini when we went to the South of France.

The King nods. "So, Casiphea, do you understand why I have called you here?" he asks, and I note how careful he is with his words. They speak so formally here in Atlantis, I don't know how I'll fit in.

I nod haltingly. "Because red hair is...special, in some way?" it comes out as a question. I shrug. "I'm not sure why, at home it was nothing amazing." my eyes widen when I realise what I've said. _Stupid Casi_.

The King nods. "You seem...unfamiliar with Atlantian customs." he observes. I feel even more under the microscope as he and Pasiphae study me with looks of curiosity.

"Oh, um, yes," I manage. "I only arrived in Atlantis yesterday to stay with my...cousin, Medusa," the lie slips out easily. "I came from...from Helios," I remember the place Medusa mentioned yesterday.

"A wonderful city," the King says. "Because of the colour of your hair, I would like to keep you close to the Royal Family. So, I would like to offer you a job as the personal maid of my daughter, Ariadne." he smiles, and I blink in surprise.

For a moment, I'm silent. "Are you sure?" I splutter after a moment. "I mean, I wouldn't wish to intrude -" he shakes off my protests with a chuckle.

"Of course. It would be an honour to have such a treasure in the palace." I frown. Did he mean that as in I'm pretty, or did he mean that my hair is precious? I decide to ignore it, thinking that it'll be good money, at least.

I nod. "Thank you, sir," I mumble. At least it's not the Queen. The King smiles, getting up briskly.

"It is my pleasure." he smiles widely. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Pasiphae, Casiphea, I must attend to some business. Good evening," he closes the door behind him and again I get that feeling of being exposed.

Pasiphae is staring at me with an expression of distaste. "I could teach you," she says after a moment, shocking me.

"What?" I ask in surprise. What would she want to teach me?

She steps towards me. "To control your powers...you do not know what you could be capable of. If you would let me teach you...you could have gold, jewels -"

I shake my head. "I have no need for gold, and I don't want jewels." I say abruptly, standing and beginning to walk away. It's rude, I know, and she's the Queen and I could probably get executed.

The Queen shakes her head. "Magic is forbidden in Atlantis, which means that we who hold it must be more careful than ever. Come to the Oracle's chambers after your duties tomorrow. I will teach you how to control your power." she smiles - this time, a genuine smile as she steps towards me, a motherly look on her face.

"I -" I can't argue. My shoulder sink as I give in, my reluctance crumbling and giving way to excitement. It's every girl's dream to have magic, and to be actually taught how to use it is even better. I nod.

"Do not fear. Power only comes to those who will use it, remember that." and with that, she sweeps from the room, leaving me alone with the golden statue of the bull.

**NOTE: Sorry for not uploading recently, I've had so much work and stress from exams, and my head is hurting nonstop and I literally cannot stop yawning :( sooo here's your chapter! Don't forget to review, it makes my day to see what you think of this! **


End file.
